Tecna (Winx Club)
Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). She will be voiced by Brenda Song in the live-action/animated version of Tom and Jerry (1-12). She will be played by Katey Sagal in the live-action Winx Club film. Personality Tecna's profile on the Winx Club website states that her favorite color is light blue, her favorite animals are dolphins, that she loves sci-fi films, her favorite music is pop and jazz, and her favorite food is spinach. Her favorite subject at Alfea is Electro-Magic, obviously a technological form of magic and her favorite spell is Laser Ray. She loves computers and video games, but also enjoys doing sports and being active. She is always rational, practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached. Tecna develops emotionally and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. Sometimes, she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm can be annoying. She is so technologically advanced, that she is largely unfamiliar with simple instruments such as buckets and mops. Tecna is shown to have a strong bond with Musa, her best friend and roommate at Alfea. She is probably the member in the Winx who is not as close to the rest of the Winx members but she still cares for them intensely. In season 3, it proves that without Tecna, the Winx Club could not bear to go on as the same group they were before Tecna's disappearance, thus giving Tecna importance to the group. Aside from Musa, she is also quite close to Stella (with some conflicts) and Flora (they usually work together as lab partners). She also really likes Timmy, a Specialist, but for a while, didn't know how to express her feelings to him. He was also shy around her. In Season 4 Tecna and Timmy, after looking at some graphs, turned to each other and happily kissed and fell down. The other winx members were surprised because Tecna and Timmy never kissed in front of any one since they'd met each other. Out of all the girls in the cartoon, only Tecna's family and home planet are not fully explored or seen. Even during the period she was lost, the girls seem to not have met her parents. This makes her more mysterious than Bloom, who has already solved the mystery of her origins. However, in the comics, Tecna is a princess with a living mother and father, but that may not be consistent with the animated series should the subject of her family and culture ever appear. There is a possibility that her planet was briefly seen in Episode 8 of Season 2 in a dream sequence, but this isn't confirmed. Season 3 For a little while, Tecna was the main focus for the Winx Club. In episode 13, Tecna earned her Enchantix by sacrificing herself to save Andros (Tides in 4Kids), using her fairy dust to force her way into the portal and close it from the inside. It was thought that Tecna was dead and she would never return, causing the Winx Club to cry and disband the group. Thankfully, Tecna gets found in episode 17, still alive and well. With her back, they were officially the Winx Club again. Appearance Civilian Tecna has magenta colored hair styled in an edgy girl short hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her season 1 daily outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants with the same colored shoes. She is always seen with silver pearl earrings. Her other outfit from season 2 is a lavender polo vest top midriff and a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Winx and Charmix Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her body. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender covering her torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy, considering they cannot flutter. Tecna's charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. Tecna gained her charmix by telling Timmy how she truly felt about him and showing emotion (she was crying). Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of flattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid short-shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. In the cartoon, however, the bottom blue petals are four purple, pointed petals, the top blue petals are yellow and the bottom half of her wings are missing. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems, not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strapped green barefoot sandals with purple jewels and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with one hole in the middle and diamond top. Tecna was the 5th one to gain her enchantix. She earned her enchantix when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Aisha's (Layla's) home realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. This caused some consternation from fans who had expected to see her home realm, as earning one's Enchantix is supposed to require saving someone from their home realm (She is also the only other Winx girl whose home realm has not been shown in the series). Believix Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Magical Abilities and Transformation Sequences She has the power of technology and can do technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version; "World Wide Web" in the 4Kids dub), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI version; "Digital Blast" in 4Kids dub). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. She also has limited mind reading, telekinetic and psychometric abilities. Spells *'Static Sphere': creates a wire frame cage that traps enemies inside of it, though she uses it to protect herself and her friends as well (Winx-level spell) *'Firewall': a neon green, arm-mounted shield (Winx-level spell) *'MegaWatt': shoots out a concentrated ball of techno energy (Believix-level spell) *'Super Prism': creates an arm-mounted shield of green and purple energy, though it can expand to a force field (Believix level-spell) *'Electric Storm': release multiple beams of electric green energy that move like electricity from her palms (renamed "Digital Blast" in the dub and "Magnetic Storm" in the English version of Secret of the Lost Kingdom; Enchantix-level spell) *'Defender Plate': like Super Prism, but is a green dome instead of a simple shield. *'Techno Shock': Shoots a green energy ball that temporarily stuns an opponent with electricity. *'Techno Blast': a powerful burst of neon green magic. *'Gem of the Mind': Tecna's Believix power, makes people who are misbehaving stop and think before they act. Winx Tecna's transformation sequence is also quite unique and along with bloom's are the longest of all(0:12). Firstly, Tecna punches and strikes the air creating forms with her hands (eventually crossing them like everyone else except Layla), and then, there is a white flash. Then her arms, her legs, and her upper body turn black while green digital wire frames form over them, creating her jumpsuit, then forming her chest brooch and helmet. Finally, Tecna flies around into her finishing pose, hands on hips, with a triangle of green energy appearing in the background. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation sequence is also very detailed but it shorter compared to flora's,stella's and musa's (0:34). First, Tecna's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becoming clear to see. Then, she turns her head forward and the color in her face appears. Crossed lines go around her head, and then her hair becomes slightly longer and her makeup translucently violet. Next, she spins around and ends up curled up in a ball while her "World Wide Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases her. Afterward, she straightens herself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Tecna's bare feet, on which her sandals materialize, wrapping around her ankles and lower legs, while light blue ornaments materialize over her shorts and green ornaments materialize over her top. Then, Tecna's necklace comes on, as does her barrette, which then inverts itself and, in a burst of sparkles, transforms into her wings. Another flash happens, switching the scene as Tecna puts her gloves on, one by one. Finally, Tecna spins around from the right, joining her wings to her back and strikes her final pose. Believix Tecna's Believix transformation sequence is not as detailed as her previous ones and a little short(0:28) as Layla's. We first see the silhouette of her spin around and lift up her right arm against a shifting, electrical background and her glove materializes in a flash of green electricity. She then turns to us and seems to hunch over, a ripple of electricity traveling down her body to reveal her outfit, top to bottom, though her boots and stockings materialize themselves in a purple flash. Her wings then spread from tendrils of green static as she spins around, with her back to us, and flexes as the bottom of her wings materialize. She then flies towards the screen before striking her final pose in a flash of light. Her hair also becomes styled as a bob-cut. Actresses Voice Actresses (Tecna) * Italy - Domitilla D'Amico * Singapore, United Kingdom - Lezlie Karls(Seasons 1-2), Jodie Resther(Seasons 2-4) * Netherlands - Ellis Van Maarseveen * Poland - Mirosława Niemczyk (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Łaska (Season 4) * France - Tania Garbarski * Russia - Jana Belanovskaya * Denmark, Norway - Julie Lund * Finland - Hanna-Maija Nikander * Spain - Carolina Tak * USA - Dani Schaffel (Seasons 1-2), Rebecca Soler (Season 3) * India - Nazneen Madan(from Season 4) * Latin America - Yasmil López * Germany - Ann Vielhaben * Brazil - Iara Riça Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:Fictional American people of English descent Category:Magical girls Category:2004 introductions Category:Fictional princesses es:Tecna (Winx Club) fr:Tecna (Winx Club) it:Tecna nl:Tecna (Winx Club) pt:Tecna